Un Simple Juego
by Nortia
Summary: Prohibido. Perfecta definición para lo suyo. Pecaminoso, inmoral, indecente. Por que lo suyo no era bonito ni fácil. Tampoco es que nadie hubiera dicho lo contrario. Regalo para Luromar, del Topic "Quiero un fic sobre..." del foro Weird Sisters.


_Para Luromar. Espero que te guste, de verdad. De una fan del JamesRose a otra.  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Regalo para Luromar, del Topic "Quiero un fic sobre..." del foro Weird Sisters (aunque, y que esto quede entre tú y yo, se lo hubiera regalado igualmente. Pero shh, esto es secreto)._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose cerró su estuche de plumas y lo metió en su mochila. Por fin había terminado sus deberes. Eran aproximadamente las ocho, y el sol hacía ya rato que había caído. El frío de noviembre la calaba en los huesos. Tendría que haber llegado antes a la biblioteca, pero se había olvidado completamente.

Se rió amargamente. ¿Cuándo había llegado a ese punto? Rose, la buena de Rose, la sabelotodo de Rose, olvidando los deberes del día siguiente. Quien lo hubiera dicho.

Y todo por culpa de él. De ese arrogante, irresponsable, bromista e irresistible de James Potter. James Sirius Potter, su primo. Aquel que, poco a poco y sin avisar, se había introducido en su interior y extendido como una plaga. Recordó como hace unas semanas aquel juego peligroso le había parecido algo sin importancia.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Rose se había tomado su tercera copa de hidromiel. Teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que probaba el alcohol, estaba sorprendentemente sobria. Aun así, le ardía horrores la garganta._

_Todos los Gryffindors de cuarto para arriba estaban en la sala común, en una de las ya habituales fiestas de los mayores rebeldes de Hogwarts: James Potter y Fred Weasley. Era una fiesta a lo grande, celebrando que era la última noche en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones de verano._

_Por lo general, Rose no participaba en aquellas fiestas— en realidad, ni siquiera las aprobaba—, pero hoy era diferente. Aún recordaba lo que ese estúpido de Zabinni le había dicho. _"No eres nadie, Weasley. Toda tu familia puede ser famosa, pero tú solo eres y serás una rata de biblioteca".

_Sabía que era ridículo tomarse en serio cualquier cosa que el Slytherin dijera— en realidad, cualquier Slytherin—, pero no podía evitarlo. Es decir, ella no era increíblemente guapa como Victoire o Dominique, si no que tenía pecas de las cuales ellas se habían librado y un pelo casi tan enmarañado como el de su madre. Tampoco era increíblemente osada como Lily, que a la mínima provocación contestaba tan ácidamente como el más puro Slytherin. No era tan extrovertida como lo era Roxanne, que parecía llevar luz allá donde iba. No era popular ni bromista como lo eran James y Fred. Ni siquiera era tan sociable como Albus, que parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo._

_No, ella era la rata de biblioteca Weasley. Siempre lo sería._

_Por una noche, quería quitarse esa etiqueta. Quería dejar de ser Weasley la sabelotodo y divertirse como la adolescente de quince años que era._

— _¡Hey, Rose!_

_A su lado había aparecido su primo Albus, al cual era muy cercana. En realidad, era su mejor amigo._

— _Hola Al._

— _¿Qué haces?__— Preguntó Albus, sorprendido. Es decir, ¿Rose en una fiesta? ¿En la barra del minibar? ¿Y bebiendo?_

— _Tomar hidromiel, ¿acaso no lo ves?_

— _No tomes más— Albus le quitó su copa con delicadeza pero sin dejar lugar a discusión.__— No estás acostumbrada, no te sentará bien._

— _Ya— su lado racional tuvo un momento de lucidez y le dio la razón a su primo— ¿Y Roxy?_

_Podría haber preguntado por cualquier otro del clan Weasley, pero debido a que el ardor de su garganta solo parecía empeorar dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió._

— _Bailando con Wood— lo dijo en tono conspirador, como aquel que sabe _todo_ de _todos._Bueno, si era sincera Albus sabía todo de todos. Consecuencias de caer bien a todo el mundo—. Creo que le gusta._

— _¿En serio?__— Roxanne nunca pasaba de la tercera cita: Si aquello era cierto, desde luego era un bombazo._

— _Sí— Albus probablemente hubiera continuado desgranando el tema, respondiendo a todos los _dondes_, los _cuandos_, y lo más importante, los _comos_. Sin embargo alguien le interrumpió._

— _¡Atención!__— James se había subido a una silla tratando de llamar la atención de todos. Rose debía admitir que aún habiendo tomado mucho más que ella él se veía mejor. Su pelo azabache estaba igual de despeinado que siempre, y sus ojos castaños tenían un brillo travieso— Ahora vamos a jugar a la botella. Todo el que no quiera, puede subir a las habitaciones._

_Ahora mismo se daba cuenta de que la música se había parado y se habían recogido la mayoría de los muebles de las cocinas. En el centro de la sala se había dejado espacio más que suficiente para un corro numeroso. Debían haber planeado aquello con anterioridad._

_Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas. Aquella jornada había sido muy larga y necesitaba descansar. Justo cuando tocó la barandilla, recordó._

"No eres nadie, Weasley. Toda tu familia puede ser famosa, pero tú solo eres y serás una rata de biblioteca".

_Tal vez, de haber estado más lúcida hubiera enviado esa vocecilla a freír espárragos. Tal vez, de no haberse comido tanto el coco comparándose con sus primos no se tomaría aquellas palabras tan en serio. Tal vez si no tuviera la _necesidad_ de demostrar que ella no era una niña buena, hubiera subido como realmente quería hacer. En realidad todo eso daba igual, por que el caso es que ella se encaminó hacia el corro que ya se estaba formando y se sentó al lado de su primo Albus._

_Este le miró con los ojos como platos; en realidad, todos la miraron con sorpresa. Hubo unos cuantos murmullos, pero luego comenzaron a callar. Al menos la mayoría._

_El juego comenzó. Solo eran unas veinte personas; algunos habían tenido que subir ayudados de sus amigos de tan borrachos que estaban. Otros, simplemente estaban cansados. También los había que estaban dormidos en los sofás de la sala común. De esa forma estaban jugando algo más de la mitad de los alumnos de cursos superiores._

_Los primeros en besarse fueron Lara Finnigan y Eric Miller, de sexto curso. Luego fueron Dylan Leike y Bianca Ulrich. Así, siguió el juego, en un continuo círculo de besos, risas ahogadas y ovaciones._

_Incluso Rose se lo pasó bien. Se divirtió de lo lindo al ver como Albus besaba a Emma, una amiga suya de quinto. También le guiñó un ojo a Roxanne cuando le tocó con Jack Wood. Tal vez fuera por el alcohol, que la tenía flotando en una nube— aunque al día siguiente se cobraría aquella noche con creces—, o tal vez fuera el ambiente tan agradable que se respiraba, pero el caso es que en esos momentos poco quedaba ya de Rose, la Prefecta Perfecta. Ahora, solo quedaba Rose._

_Sin embargo poco podía durar aquello. En aquel momento James cogió la botella con esa sonrisa tan suya y, sin dilación, la hizo girar. En aquel momento, Rose sintió un retorcijón a la altura del estómago, y se inclinó para poder ver mejor la botella._

_Esta siguió girando por unos segundos. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a ralentizarse. Tras unos pocos instantes, la botella finalmente paró. Señalaba a Rose._

_Todo el mundo se calló de golpe. Por unos segundos, Rose tuvo la sensación de no entender. Era una sensación extraña, como de incertidumbre. No estaba acostumbrada a ella. James la miraba sorprendido, aunque trataba de no mostrarlo. Todo el mundo les miraban, primero a uno, luego al otro y vuelta a empezar. Rose sentía todas aquellas miradas como si fueran agujas clavándose en su piel. No estaba segura de qué hacer: Se suponía que tenía que besar a James, pero joder, ¡era su primo!_

_James también dudó unos segundos, lo cual viniendo de él era impensable. Finalmente, se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a Rose lentamente. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de Rose, se arrodilló frente a ella y se acercó lentamente, como esperando que se apartase primero._

_Otra persona hubiera dicho que él no quería besar a su prima por que estaba mal. Y realmente había algo de eso, pero aunque Rose no fuera especialmente cercana a él sabía que aquel no era el verdadero motivo._

_No, el auténtico motivo era que no quería ser él el cobarde. Que no quería ser él quien se echara atrás, que no quería quedar en ridículo delante de medio Gryffindor. En otro momento a Rose aquello le hubiera dado igual y se habría echado atrás, pero estaba medio borracha y es de saber común que ese no es el mejor estado para razonar. Además de que también estaba muy dolida por aquel comentario fatal que había marcado su día— y aunque no lo supiera, su vida._

_Por todo ello, Rose se enfureció. ¿Con que pensaba que se acobardaría, eh? ¿De verdad pensaba que sería ella quien se echara atrás? Pues no. Si algo era Rose Weasley, era tozuda y orgullosa._

_Con esta convicción, fue ella quien cortó las distancias con su primo y le besó._

_A lo largo de su vida, Rose había leído mucho. Libros de texto, novelas históricas, incluso enciclopedias. No por nada la llamaban ratón de biblioteca. Por supuesto, también había leído novelas románticas. En todas ellas, decían que, al besar a ese alguien especial, el mundo entero parecía desaparecer, y solo eras consciente de la presencia de la otra persona junto a la tuya. Ella siempre había pensado que todo aquello era una soberana tontería, y se alegraba de estar en lo cierto._

_Era todo lo contrario a lo que describían. En aquel momento Rose tuvo la sensación de que su sensibilidad sensorial se multiplicaba. Escuchó como varias chicas bufaban ante lo que estaban viendo; olió el perfume de James, que olía a hidromiel, a bosque y a travesuras sin terminar; también sintió el tacto de su túnica, que le parecía más fría de lo habitual. Y los labios de James. Dios, qué labios. Eran suaves, cálidos y dominantes. Como él mismo. Tal vez demasiado para el gusto de Rose, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse a ellos. En realidad, no tardó nada. Como si esos labios estuvieran hechos para acoplarse a los suyos._

_Aunque en realidad, era muy normal que todas aquellas pamplinas no se hubieran cumplido. Por Dios, era James. James Potter, su primo. No era alguien especial, al menos no para ella._

_Lo más sorprendente de todo es que no sintió arcadas ni repugnancia. En realidad, se sintió… Bien. Bastante bien, en realidad._

_Cuando se separaron, James parecía… Confuso. Sospechaba que ella debía verse igual._

_Después de aquello, todo fue muy confuso. Volvió a sentarse al lado de Albus, pero la fiesta no duró mucho más rato. Fue vagamente consciente de que Albus le pidió a Roxanne que la acompañara a su cuarto— debía verse hecha una pena, por que esta aceptó. Tal vez no tolerase el alcohol tan bien como creía._

_Una vez estuvo en su cuarto se tumbó en su cama sin desvestirse y cerró los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y le ardía la garganta; por si fuera poco no podía quitase aquel beso de la cabeza._

_Decidido: No volvería a tomar alcohol en su vida. Bueno, al menos no sin medida. Ni tampoco jugaría nunca más a la botella, menos aún con primos de cabello alborotado cerca._

_Estuvo un buen rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza— más que nada por que aquel ardor en la garganta no la dejaba dormir—. Tiempo después, Rose por fin consiguió dormirse. Aunque no pudiera quitarse ciertos ojos chocolate de la mente._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose suspiró, cansada, y subió las escaleras antes de que estas se movieran. Se reprendió por haber sido tan tonta y no darse cuenta de nada en aquel momento. Tal vez de esa forma podría haberlo cortado de raíz— aunque lo dudaba, la verdad. Si intentaba justificarse a sí misma, en esos momentos estaba demasiado ida como para darse cuenta de nada. Ni siquiera para darse cuenta de que ya antes había besado a varios chicos, y que nunca antes se había sentido con ninguno como besando a James.

Ahora, con perspectiva, se daba cuenta de que aquel había sido su primer error: No darle la debida importancia a aquel beso. No, en realidad aquel había sido su segundo error. Su primer error había sido participar en aquel estúpido, sin sentido, peligroso y simple juego.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_James estaba confundido. Muy confundido, en realidad. Y aquello era sorprendente porque James Potter _nunca_ está confundido. _Nunca.

_Él era la seguridad personificada. Cada paso que daba, cada palabra que decía, cada vez que sonreía traviesamente… Cada simple gesto de James Potter estaba cargado de seguridad en sí mismo, en que era el mejor cazador de Hogwarts, en que las chicas le adoraban y, simplemente, en que era genial. Es por ese motivo que James Potter no acostumbraba a sentirse inseguro ni dudoso, ni mucho menos confuso._

_Pero desde que besó a Rose— o mejor dicho, ella le beso a él— su vida era una locura._

_Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que aquella fiesta de fin de curso. Casi tres meses, en los que su relación con Rose había cambiado de forma radical._

_Los Weasley en general no habían dado importancia a aquel beso. Albus se molestó un poco, y cuando Lily se enteró en el desayuno le salió leche por la nariz de la risa, pero las demás reacciones habían sido mayormente indiferentes. Como signo de camaradería ninguno de los primos había dicho nada a los adultos: Solo Dios sabía como podría reaccionar el tío Ron con su sobrino favorito._

— _No es el fin del mundo— le había dicho Fred, con esa sonrisa pícara tan suya— después de todo, Rosie es guapa._

_Y era cierto: Rose era guapa. No escultural como las chicas con las que solía salir, pero era guapa. Lo malo es que hasta que la había besado no se había dado cuenta de ello; ni de eso ni de que era una chica._

_Rose y él siempre se habían llevado bien, aún sin llegar a ser cercanos. No como Fred y él o Albus y ella, pero se llevaban bien. Él a veces la defendía de los Slytherins y ella le indicaba donde estaba tal libro en la biblioteca. Un beso no debería haber supuesto un cambio en su relación._

_Sin embargo, desde la fiesta apenas se hablaban. Era obvio que en el cumpleaños de tal o cual primo o cuando sus padres quedaban se saludaban, una fórmula de cortesía indispensable entre familia, pero a parte de eso no cruzaban palabra. Ni siquiera se miraban._

_Para James aquello era incómodo, por que él era totalmente impulsivo y natural, y ni podía actuar natural con el aire tan cargado de tensión, ni podía seguir sus impulsos y volver a besarla como quería desde la fiesta. Por que quería comprobar si volviéndola a besar sentía de nuevo aquella adrenalina debajo de su piel y aquellas ganas de besarla hasta perder el sentido._

_Aquello era nuevo para él, y a la vez no. Tenía la sensación de que aquellos sentimientos no eran nuevos, que siempre habían estado anidando dentro de él, aunque hasta aquel beso él no se había dado cuenta— o más bien, no se había querido dar cuenta. Había sido como un "Hey, estoy aquí"._

_También le confundía el hecho de no saber de que hablar sin quedar como un idiota cuando estaba con ella— cosa que nunca, nunca le había pasado— y el hecho de que le molestara cuando hablaba con Fred, Albus o incluso Louis— cosa que, definitivamente, nunca le había pasado._

_Por supuesto, él no dejaba que nada de esto saliera a la luz. En alguna ocasión Fred había notado algo extraño y Albus, que era demasiado perceptivo y cotilla para su bien, había notado cierta tensión, pero para el resto seguía siendo el James rebelde, amante del quidditch y de las bromas de siempre._

_Mientras pensaba todo esto, él estaba frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Eran principios de septiembre y el insomnio ya era habitual para él. El silencio era casi palpable. Es por esto que cuando detrás de él sonó un ruido, él se giró sobresaltado como si de una bomba atómica se tratase._

_Frente a la mesa de estudio de la sala común estaba Rose. Tenía su cabello pelirrojo aún más revuelto de lo habitual; tanto que casi parecía la tía Hermione. Entre manos tenía unos pergaminos que antes había visto olvidados sobre la mesa. Tenía ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos azules y las pecas le brillaban a la luz del fuego._

_Rose se ruborizó en el acto como un semáforo, como solo una Weasley sabe hacerlo. Hizo amago de irse, pero James la llamó._

— _Hey, Rose— ¿por qué su boca estaba hablando sin su permiso? — ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato? — Mierda. Bueno, por lo menos había sonado normal. Todo un plus._

_Rose se le quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos, para después acercarse vacilante. Se sentó contra el sillón de al lado con las piernas cruzadas. Su pijama, un pantalón pirata y una camiseta de manga corta, estaba roto y se notaba completamente viejo. El gris estaba desvaído y los conejitos casi ni se notaban._

_Rose se quedó mirando la chimenea casi sin pestañear. El intentó imitarla, pero tras un rato se rindió y miró a su prima sin tapujos._

— _¿Qué tal? — De nuevo, fue James quien rompió el silencio. Intentó sonar lo más James posible— es decir, natural, despreocupado y rebelde._

— _Bien— respondió Rose. No quitaba la vista de la chimenea; parecía completamente incómoda— ¿Tú?_

— _También— De nuevo, silencio incómodo. James no estaba nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de silencios: El siempre era de los que nunca se sentían incómodos. Con decir un chiste, James conseguía hacer sonreír al más amargado. Sin embargo ahora no sabía que decir— ¿Qué tal los deberes?_

_Lo mejor sería empezar por terreno seguro. Después de todo, era Rose, ¿no?_

— _Bien. Tuve problemas con el cangrejo de fuego, ya que no sabía donde estaban las principales reservas naturales donde los crían, pero Lorcan me ayudó mucho._

_Algo en el interior de James se incendió._

— _¿Lorcan? — Dijo ácidamente— ¿Acaso no podía Lysander?_

_Rose le miró por primera vez, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

— _No. Y a ti no te importa._

_Lo dijo con tal aplomó que James se sorprendió._

— _¿Cómo sabes eso? — Antes de darse cuenta, se había acercado tanto a Rose que esta se acaloró._

— _Simplemente lo sé— lo dijo en un susurro, aunque no vaciló._

— _Pues me importa._

_Rose enarcó una ceja, escéptica y burlona._

— _¿A sí? ¿Y por qué te importa?_

_Rose le miró directa a los ojos, como desafiándole a que le contestara. Y como James es James y ya era un milagro que se hubiera contenido tanto tiempo, la aferró de la cintura y la besó con firmeza, con fuerza, con vehemencia._

_Al principio Rose se quedó paralizada, sin saber que hacer, e incluso intentó retirarse— obviamente, sin éxito. La mano de James la tenía bien sujeta—, aunque enseguida le correspondió de igual forma._

_Al besarla, James sintió la misma adrenalina que le había recorrido en la fiesta. Y comprendió que no importaba cuanto intentase ignorar aquello ni cuanto tiempo pasara: Aquel deseo no iba a desaparecer. Por su parte, Rose también lo sabía, aunque no por ello iba a dejar de intentar negárselo a sí misma._

_Después de un rato, se les estaba acabando el aire, pero no querían separarse. No sólo por lo bien que se sentían. También por que aquel podía ser el último beso. James sabía que en cuanto se separaran Rose le vendría con la perorata sobre la moralidad y bla bla bla, para después no volverse a acercarse a él en la vida._

_Por desgracia, el oxígeno se acabó y tuvieron que separarse. Ambos estaban respirando pesadamente, acalorados y despeinados. Se miraron a los ojos mientras continuaban híper ventilando. Rose dudó unos segundos, pero después mandó todo al demonio y agarró a James por la nuca para ser esta vez ella quien le besara._

_Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cuanto rato estuvieron allí. Sólo supieron qué, al dormirse, la luz de la chimenea chisporroteaba con sus últimas llamas de vida._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En aquellos momentos, James se encontraba en la sala común, jugueteando con su pluma favorita. Se encontraba solo en un sillón al lado de la chimenea. Aquello era raro, porque usualmente siempre iba acompañado de Fred. Sin embargo este se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la sala común, hablando con dos chicas de sexto— que si era objetivo, eran muy guapas. A James no le había apetecido ir, y aunque aquello no era ninguna sorpresa, las chicas no pudieron evitar una mueca de decepción. Era bien sabido en Hogwarts que James Potter alias "Mujeriego Empedernido" se había dado un descanso que ya duraba dos meses. Aquello había sido una alegría para el sector masculino de Hogwarts, ya que sus citas habían subido considerablemente; aunque fue una descorazonadora noticia para todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Todas menos sus primas, en especial una que no pudo ocultar una brillante sonrisa.

Las malas lenguas decían que a James Potter no le gustaban las chicas, o que simplemente ya no podía satisfacerlas igual, un gran golpe para su ego. Aunque claro, ninguno de ellos le había preguntado a su inocente prima Rosie.

En aquel momento el retrato de la sala común se abrió y entró Rose, con una bolsa colgada al hombro que parecía a punto de reventar. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras de su cuarto, pero en el camino no pudo evitar cruzar su mirada con aquellos ojos castaños que la miraban intensamente.

El mensaje era claro. _Misma hora, mismo lugar._ Como siempre. Como casi todos los días desde aquella noche en la sala común.

Rose apartó la mirada y subió las escaleras. Por que como ya era costumbre, en el camino no había hecho más que comerse la cabeza sobre lo malo e inmoral que era todo aquel juego.

Prohibido. Perfecta definición para lo suyo. Pecaminoso, inmoral, indecente, indecoroso y otras muchas palabras empezadas por i. Por que lo suyo no era bonito ni fácil. Tampoco es que nadie hubiera dicho lo contrario.

Por que detrás de aquellos encuentros a oscuras, en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en la Sala de Menesteres, solo habían dos chicos jugando a un juego. Un juego que había comenzado con besos tontos y mucha confusión, hasta transformarse en encuentros apasionados y sentimientos mucho más enrevesados de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido imaginar nunca. Por que aunque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, sus sentimientos habían cambiado en ese tiempo. Y aquello asustaba. Por que cada día eran más dependientes el uno del otro y era muy probable que llegara el día en que no podrían dejarlo. Dejar aquel estúpido, sin sentido, peligroso y simple juego.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Este es un regalito que le prometí a **Luromar**, otra fan del _JamesRose_. No es realmente bueno, pero espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito. Desgraciadamente este capítulo aún debe ser beteado ya que mi beta no gusta mucho de esta generación. Sin embargo quiero agradecerle muchísimo ya que aún así se ha tomado la molestia de echarle una ojeadita al fic. ¡Gracias!

**2º** Por favor, tened compasión y pasaros por el foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._ Es fantástico, y aún somos muy pocas. En estos momentos hay un amigo invisible y un reto, si no tenéis nada que hacer…

**3º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
